LOOPY LOOPY LOOPY LOOPY LOOPY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!
by crazy buttafly
Summary: This is what happens when I get a writers block. Review, and Flames are excpeted. CHAPPIE TWO UP!
1. Default Chapter

005 were walking through a forest when a pink leprechaun came up and kicked him in the shin. "Hey, you're not a leprechaun, your pink!" said 005 doing the famous Son grin? "Of course not, I'm your evil pink teacher from 3rd grade!" said the pink leprechaun that was actually an evil pink teacher from 3rd grade. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 005 ran away screaming bloody murder.  
  
004 was walking past 003's room in the dolphin, tripped and smashed into the bathroom door were 006 was taking a crap. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!" 005 yelled hitting 004 with a magazine. 004 ran out of the bathroom and shut the door. "That, was weird." He went over to see what had tripped him. Bra. "Hey watch were your going!" said Bra Briefs stomping off. 004 walked to the kitchen and were bombarded by 378,258 tons of potatoes. "Peel all those potatoes before Ralph gets back or no pay for Ed!" said 002. 004 cried out loud as he looked at the potatoes.  
  
008 came in to the dolphin. Then 2 fairies appeared. One had pink hair and the other had green hair. "Hi! I'm Cosmo!" said the green haired one. "And I'm Wanda!" said the pink haired one. "And we're you fairy godparents!" the screamed together. " "I'm Hungary." Said 008. Cosmo and Wanda made him macaroni and cheese. "Less macaroni." Said 008. They went back and fixed it. "More cheese." Whined 008. They went back and fixed it. "More macaroni." Complained 008. They went back and fixed it. "Less cheese." Screamed 008. They fixed it again. "Perfect." Said 008 knocking the macaroni into Cosmo and Wanda's face. "I just remembered, I don't like macaroni and cheese.  
  
002 was walking around the block like he was someone cool. He looked into a window to see his reflection. But the window had a the Pillsbury dough boy on it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "I turned into the Pillsbury Dough Boy!" he said running around like a manic. He hit a wall. "Ow." He said and passes out. "Wow!' said a little boy. "That guy is C.O.O.L!" Then all the kids in the area sang, "Constipated, Overweighed, Outrageous, LOSER!"  
  
009 was walking. He was hit by a flying ice cream truck driven by a pink leprechaun that was actually an evil pink 3rd grade teacher. 009 got up like nothing had happened and continued walking. He was soon hit by an asteroid. He got up, slightly bruised and continued walking. Then he was hit by killer squirrels that thought his head was a giant acorn. He got up, now cut and continue walking. He was then hit by Vegeta who yelled, "That was for yesterday." And flew off.009 was now holding a broken arm. When 009 got back to the church he had been raised at, the priest was still alive. O.o "How was your day Joe?" asked the Priest. "Pretty uneventful." Said 009 walking to the bell tower and being pushed off and knocked out.  
  
007 faced his worst nightmare. "Well, I bet my head is shiner than your head!" said his opponent. 007 gulped. He had met another young but ugly bald dude, just like himself. And his opponent was, Krillen. "Your on!' said 007 shooting his blaster gun at Krillen. Krillen just bounced the beam off his head. He then threw a ki blast at 007 and he just bounced it off his head. "That's enough fooling around!" said 007. Krillen nodded. "DESTROCTO DISK!" he yelled and cut 007 in half. "Ow." Said 007 and passed out, not died, but passed out.  
  
006 was bored. He went into a bar and sat down. "Hey man, can I borrow a lighter?" asked some stoned dude. "Well, sure!" said 006 scorching the stoned dude. Soon the entire bar was after 006 for scorching them. 006 ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and made it to the safety of his restraint. When he turned around, his restaurant had been turned completely pink. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said 006 running right into the mob and getting killed.  
  
003 was walking. And she ran right into Hiei's katana and died. The End.  
  
C.B: Hoped you liked my all characters get bashed pick! PLZ R&R!!! And, should I write another chapter or not? You ppl decide. 


	2. THE INSAINITY CONTINUES!

C.B: Sup dawgs!  
  
007: I'm not a dog.  
  
002: It's called slang you buffoon!  
  
C.B: O.o 002 sounded just like Kaiba.  
  
All: o.O  
  
C.B: Well, guess what.  
  
003: What?  
  
C.B: I have another writers block.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Who are you torturing today?  
  
C.B: You.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: O.o  
  
C.B: With some assistance though. Oh Bakura!!  
  
Bakura: Let the torturing begin. MUHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gaiyy.  
  
Genkai: You gay?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: No gaiy.  
  
Genkai: OH MY GOOD A MARRIED A GAY GUY!!!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: WERE NOT MARRIED AND I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: (appears out of no where) I now pronounce you husband and wife!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: O.o  
  
Genkai: YAY! Lets go on our honey moon!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: But I want a divorce RIGHT NOW!  
  
Bakura: Oh well.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: It could be worse.  
  
(Trunks appears)  
  
Trunks: I'M WEARING A TUTU!!!!!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: No your not.  
  
Trunks: How do you know?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Your standing right infront of me.  
  
Trunks: I might not be Trunks.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: But your name in the script is Trunks.  
  
Trunks: I could be.(Turns into Pink Leprechaun that is actually a an evil 3rd grade teacher.) THE PINK LEPRECHAUN THAT IS ACTUALLY AN EVIL 3rd GRADE TEACHER!!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (Runs Gilmore over with the ice cream truck from before.) BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Genkai: You killed my husband. Oh well, theres always Solomon! (Walks off)  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Glad that's over. (Hears screaming) ???  
  
???: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: I wonder who that could be? (009 lands on top of Dr. Gilmore)  
  
009: I'm ok! (gets up and leaves)  
  
Bakura: I haven't said anything in a long time!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: @.@  
  
Bakura: Oh well. I SEND YOU DR. GILMORE TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!  
  
(Dr. Gilmore gets trapped in the glass pyrimd thingy.)  
  
Dr. Gilmore: oh no! I've been trapped in my worst nightmare! (Teletubies come out) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teletubies: Tinkly wikny, Dipsy, La La, Po! Po!!!!!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Barney comes out)  
  
Barney: I love you, you love me.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Freiza in a tutu comes out) Oh god. No. Not that!  
  
Frieza: Can can can you do the can can? Can you do the cancan? Can you do the cancan can you do the can? Da da da da da da da! (Does the cancan)  
  
Dr. Gilmore: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dies) X_x  
  
C.B; WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
004: You killed Dr. Gilmore!  
  
002: You B******!!!!  
  
C.B: O.o Why you little.  
  
002: O.o  
  
C.B: (Summons Millennium Mallet of Doom) DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
002: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All but C.B and 002: read and Review! ^_____________________________^''' 


End file.
